rationalityfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Cugetări ateiste
Lasati-o balta cu religile,sint depasite,daca stateam in ele ramaneam in evul mediu cu traiul.Cum pot uni sa creada ca aceasta facatura,lumea,lasata de izbeliste este creatia unui Atotputernic TOATE RELIGIILE SUNT NISTE MINCIUNI. ACUM ELE SUNT DEMASCATE SI POPII SI MUFTII SUNT OFUSCATI PENTRU CA VOR FI DATI IN VILEAG PENTRU CA NU FAC NIMIC ALTCEVA DECAT SA TRAIASCA PE SPINAREA ALTORA PRIMIND SALARII URIASE DE LA PLATITORII DE TAXE SI NEPLATIND IMPOZITE SI TAXE PE TRANZACTIILE PE CARE LE FAC. RELIGIA ESTE DE FAPT O MAFIE. n Is God willing to prevent evil, but not able? Then he is not omnipotent. Is he able, but not willing? Then he is malevolent. Is he both able and willing? Then whence cometh evil? Is he neither able nor willing? Then why call him God. Epicurus; ATHEISTS winning since 33 A.D. “Dumnezeu”, “nemurirea sufletului”, “pocăinţa”, “dincolo” – fără excepţie, concepte cărora nu le-am dedicat niciodată atenţie sau timp; nici măcar când eram copil. Probabil n-am fost niciodată destul de copilăros pentru ele. Nu cunosc, sub nicio formă, ateismul ca un rezultat; chiar mai puţin, ca un eveniment: este un aspect de la sine înţeles pentru mine, din instinct. Sunt prea înclinat spre a cerceta şi a pune la îndoială, prea exuberant pentru a suporta vreun răspuns grosier. Dumnezeu este un răspuns grosier, o nedelicateţe împotriva noastră, a gânditorilor – în fond doar o interdicţie grosieră pentru noi: “Să nu gândeşti!”. Nietzsche "Absence of evidence is not evidence of absence" - Carl Sagan "Nu exista ceva mai periculos pe lume decat ignoranta sincera si constiinciozitatea prostiei." - Martin Luther King Always remember you're unique. Just like everyone else. Orice zeu ar exista, daca nu-i pasa de noi si nu interactioneaza, mie nu-mi pasa de el. In plus, daca exista un zeu atotputernic, cred ca l-as si injura ca sta si priveste fara sa intervina. Ce fel de om este acela care nu face lumea mai buna, ce fel de zeu atotputernic este acela care nu intervine? “Când un om delirează se numeşte nebunie. Când mulţi oameni delirează se numeşte religie.” - Robert Pirsing Termenul de idolatru al stiintei este pe jumatate sofism, pe jumatate oximoron. Ai auzit de cineva care sa se roage la Zeita electricitatii (sau, daca vrei, ecuatiilor lui Maxwell) sa-i merga PC-ul mai bine? Nu inteleg de ce ai folosit acest termen. Daca un teist are lucruri sfinte, inseamna ca ateii au inlocuit religia cu stiinta dar isi pastreaza practicile religioase indreptandu-le intr-o alta directie? In stiinta nu exista nimic sfant, neatacabil. Nu avem la ce sa ne inchinam, pentru ca prin mersul stiintei cunoasterea actuala este completata, iar uneori chiar corectata. Cum sa ne inchinam la ceva ce maine s-ar putea dovedit incomplet, sau poate chiar incorect? Ca sa fiu bine inteles: Desi sunt ateu, respect credinta oricui. Credinta este o problema personala a fiecaruia. Nu respect pretentia de rationalitate a credintei. Nu avem nevoie sa ucidem religia. O sa moara de rusine, de rusinea ca nu poate oferi nimic. Religia este opiul poporului, inima unei lumi fara inima.(Karl Marx 1818-1883). Imi aduc aminte de la o noapte de inviere in anii 2000, cind Patriarhul de atunci Teoctist, la slujba de Inviere era imbracat in straie stralucitoare si cu coroana cu pietre pretioase si ziaristii l-au filmat, la-au dat la televizor compatindu-l cu multimea saraca si saracacios imbracata, flaminda. Au spus si a scos lucrul acesta in relief la tv. Apoi s-a primit ordin si imediat a aparut imbracat in straie albe modeste si fara coroana. Deci totul este un circ. Sursa: Cugetari-rationale.blogspot.com Categorie:Ateism